


Stubborn

by LunarKoneko



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Degredation Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Established consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face Spitting, Hair Pulling, I think this counts as AU? I don’t know I just wanted to write smut, Kneeling, OC is a bratty sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, d/s dynamics, face fucking, i would let Byakuya spit in my face NGL, shoe licking, using panties as a gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarKoneko/pseuds/LunarKoneko
Summary: Togami Byakuya was a blunt, cold, and often ruthless bastard....it didn’t stop you from wanting him, though.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can’t write smut without some sort of D/s dynamic ~.~  
> If you want to read this as part of the original DR universe or as an AU it doesn’t matter. I just wanted to write smut, darn it.  
> Byakuya was really hard to write after care for, but my rule is that if there is a rough session involved in my writing, aftercare needs to happen.  
> I think I did okay...? Be nice x____x  
> ALSO. CONSENT. ALWAYS. For those of you who have played UDG, I hope you appreciate the last line of Byakuya’s ;P

When you had first met Togami Byakuya, you clashed immediately, both of you extremely stubborn to a fault. You butted heads over almost everything, even simple matters, to the point that your fellow classmates thought you two had a power play kink dynamic happening.  
At the time, you scoffed at the idea. Little did you know, that was exactly what was happening, and you didn’t even know it.  
Your rivalry came to a grinding halt when the two of you were arguing over something stupid and petty late one night. You couldn’t even remember what it was, it was so stupid, but you dug your heels in like you always did. Much like a cliche in a movie, once the argument had reached its climax, you both paused and he pulled you in for a rough kiss you didn’t know you had been craving until then. He then dragged you to his room and the two of you fucked until you couldn’t move, your frustration and mounting lust resulting in the two of you needing to hide bruises and bite marks from your classmates the next day.

Since then, every time you were alone together, you couldn’t keep your hands off of each other. It still shocked you that the man who had you on your knees face fucking you until you could barely breathe on a near nightly basis was the same person you had fought with so heatedly mere months before.  
He explained that it was because you were hot headed, and that you fought back. He hated people who just “Yes”-d everything he said. He needed a challenge, which was why you two worked well together. He was still insufferable, but you knew his personality well enough to tell when he was just annoyed or if he was actually angry. You knew to leave him alone when he was legitimately pissed, or if he just wanted to be alone, lest he say things he would regret. The last time you pushed him like that he insulted you violently. In bed, this would be a different story, but during the day, you reacted to his words differently. The second he saw the tears in your eyes, his face fell slightly, but you had turned and left before he could say anything else. He came to you later that night, regret evident in his eyes, but of course he wouldn’t come out immediately and say he had made a mistake. You knew, though, even if it took him a long time to admit it. Throughout your sessions and time together, you discovered that you were, in fact, a bit submissive. Still, you wouldn’t fully submit to him without being, as he said, “an insufferable brat”. He knew you got off on him degrading you in situations like this, and he was a natural tease. You hated that fact but couldn’t resist it.

Tonight he had gotten you particularly riled up. He had been whispering things to you throughout the day, subtly touching your waist while you were working, brushing your hair away from your neck and barely grazing the skin of your throat with his nails. The minute you were alone together inside his room you pinned him against his door, crashing your lips into his.  
“My, my, my, what’s gotten you so worked up tonight, pet?” he purred as you pulled away, his lips twisting into a cocky grin.  
You rolled your eyes, “You know damn well what, you asshole, teasing me like that all day” you growled, looping your arms around his neck, standing on your tip toes to be closer to his eye level.  
“Teasing? I have no idea what you mean. You must really be desperate for intimacy if only slight touches get you worked up that much” he sneered, rubbing the small of your back gently. You leaned in and bit his lower lip, causing him to growl softly.  
“Is that how you’re going to be tonight, brat?” he said, his voice low and even. You licked your lips slowly and saw him shudder, and you leaned in and bit his lip again, harder this time.  
“Knees” he ordered, and you sank to the floor, eye level with the bulge of his hard cock in his pants. You looked up at him, batting your eyelashes coquettishly.  
“Pathetic” Byakuya said quietly, looking down at you.  
“What, you don’t like what you see?” you retorted, winking coyly. Byakuya’s blue eyes narrowed, and you grinned, knowing you were testing him. You leaned forward and began to undo his pants, a risk in and of itself, because he hadn’t instructed you to do so. You slowly undid his belt and began to unzip his fly when he swatted your hand away.  
“Strip” he commanded, and you nodded, waiting for further instructions.  
“You may stand to remove your clothing” he continued, sounding almost bored, but the flush in his cheeks made it clear he was anything but.  
You stood up slowly, taking off your shoes and socks, then slowly sliding off your skirt, making a show of wiggling it down your hips. You undid the buttons of your shirt at a dangerously slow pace, and soon you were just in your bra and panties. You paused before you took off your bra, sliding your fingers under the straps and looking at him. He nodded subtly and you made a show of taking it off and exposing your breasts. He rubbed his thumb over his lower lip, drinking in the sight of you.  
“Give me your panties” he ordered, and you slid them off, the fabric already soaked. You felt almost embarrassed as you handed them to him, him scoffing at the wetness.  
“Have you been like this all day, whore?” he chided, running his fingers over the wet patch before putting the garment in his back pocket and shoving you back down to your knees.  
“Well, what would you say if they hadn’t been wet?” you teased,  
Byakuya’s eyes widened slightly, knowing he didn’t have a comeback.  
“Speechless, my goodness, how rare” you said, grinning at his eyes narrowing.  
“Strong words coming from someone on their knees” he said quietly, his tone dangerous.  
“Anywhere else you’d prefer me?” you quipped.  
Byakuya responded with putting his shoe onto your shoulder, tipping you forward so your forehead touched the carpet. You gasped slightly, not expecting the gesture. Byakuya felt you tense and let up the pressure of his shoe on your shoulder, but you looked up and nodded your consent at him before directing your head back to the carpet. He nodded back before resuming his usual arrogant tone.  
“This is a much more suitable position for you, I think, but what can I do with you down there, I wonder...?” Byakuya purred, digging his heel into you slightly. You groaned pleasurably at the pain, and he pushed a little harder. You looked up at him and he cocked his eyebrow quizzically, removing his shoe from your shoulder and setting it back down on the floor. You met his eyes and stuck your tongue out, and he groaned.  
“Oh, I see, you finally realize your place and want to lick my shoes, is that it?” he said, his breathing slightly ragged.  
“Well, that all depends if you’d let my plebeian mouth deface the fine leather” you responded sarcastically.  
He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against his door.  
“Get to it then” he snarled, and you leaned down to slowly run your tongue over the soft leather of his shoes. You were intrigued by the taste and startled at yourself for wanting to do such an action.

Only for him...

You expected him to be degrading you throughout this action, but he was oddly quiet. The only noises he was making were slow, labored breaths and soft moans. You switched to his other shoe and continued laving the soft material with your tongue. After a while, he gently nudged you away with his foot. You looked up and he beckoned you to sit up. You moved to sit on your knees again and he finished unzipping his pants, freeing his cock. He tangled his fingers in your hair and shoved you forward onto him, causing you both to groan loudly.  
You instinctively held your hands at the small of your back, a motion you knew he loved, and he snarled his approval, his hips snapping forward. You gagged slightly but continued moving around him, your eyes fluttering shut happily. You alternated hollowing our your cheeks with practiced swirls of your tongue, feeling tears pricking your eyes as he moved deeper into your mouth. You slowly brought your attention to the head of his cock, savoring the taste of pre-cum that had beaded at the tip. You then switched and took half of him in your mouth again, and he gasped quietly, his hands in your hair guiding you where he wanted.  
“Eyes” he breathed, the simple command sending shockwaves up and down your spine.  
You slowly raised your eyes to meet his, tears blurring your vision. He tugged at your hair roughly, pushing further into your mouth, causing you to moan loudly. He was all the way inside your mouth then. He held you at the base of his cock by your hair, choking you, and then pulled back suddenly. You gasped for air, coughing, drool spilling from your mouth onto your chest.  
“You filthy, disgusting thing” he snarled.  
You wanted to retort but lowered your eyes as you caught your breath, sniffling. He shed his jacket and tucked his cock away, moving to stand behind you. You felt goosebumps erupt all over your skin and your breath hitch as you felt his presence mere inches from you.  
After a few moments, you felt his fingers ghost over the flesh of your shoulders, moving in to gently rest on your throat. The touch caused you to shiver and whine.  
“You really are so beautiful” he said quietly, almost as if he didn’t want you to hear him.  
You grinned, but didn’t respond, just in case the words weren’t meant for your ears. He moved your hair to one side and ran his other hand along the conjunction between your neck and shoulders. You shivered again, and then you felt him move to stand in front of you again.   
“Stand up. Move over to the bed and lay on your back. Hands above your head” he ordered.  
You stood up slowly, walking over to his bed, lowering yourself onto the soft sheets, crossing your hands at the wrists above your head.  
He moved to stand at the foot of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt but not taking it off.  
“You’ve behaved yourself so well, but don’t think you’re entitled to a reward just yet” he teased.  
“Of course not” you responded, rolling your eyes and looking away from him. You suddenly felt his body over yours, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him. You gasped, and his eyes full of warning.  
“Keep that up and you won’t cum at all, you fucking brat” he intoned evenly, his voice just over a whisper. Shit, you had pushed him just far enough for him to actually start to get annoyed, he only ever swore when he was really worked up.  
“I’m...I’m sorry” you breathed, and he released your chin, resting his palm on your cheek.  
“Now then. Will you behave yourself?” he asked. You swallowed the urge to respond with a catty comeback, and nodded.  
He removed himself from you, standing to take off his shoes and socks and then crawling back onto the bed next to you. He regarded you stoically, causing your breath to hitch. He leaned down and bit your neck, marking you. You arched your back, crying out for him, and felt him smile against your heated skin. His hand slid down to your waist, resting against your soft curves, and he moved his mouth from your neck to your collarbone, and then to the swells of your breasts, marking you there as well. You felt like you were on fire, you needed him to touch you and feel his tongue everywhere, but you fought back the urge to beg so soon into your session.

  
Byakuya’s hand on your waist slipped lower, until it was resting on your inner thigh that was soaked with your wetness.  
“You know I’m not going to touch you where you want until you beg” he teased, rolling his tongue along your nipple before biting it lightly. You snarled and closed your legs together spitefully, which caused him to shift so he was above you again, holding your legs apart, glaring at you. You could see how hard he was, and you just wanted him to bury his cock in your cunt and fuck you until you screamed, but it was never that easy.  
“Are you really just that eager to not get off tonight?” he said with a click of his tongue.  
“Fuck you, Togami” you spat back at him.  
“Pity” he responded coldly, pulling the panties you had given him from his back pocket and shoving them into your mouth. You saw the fire in his eyes and a barely concealed smile as he brought his hand down to rest against your cheek again, tapping lightly. You nodded and he slapped you hard enough to see stars. You screamed out against the wet cloth in your mouth, bliss and carnal desire clouding your senses.  
“I’m perfectly content with leaving you like this, to tie you up, make you watch me get myself off and not allow you the pleasure of tasting or feeling me” he breathed, slapping you again, causing you to let out a pleased moan.  
“But knowing you, you’d find some way to get yourself off. You pathetic, desperate thing” he snarled, spitting onto your face before slapping you one last time. He then leaned in close to whisper against your ear.  
“Let me ask you again, slut. Do you want to cum tonight?” he said, removing your gag and tossing it aside.  
You let out a sigh that was a combination of resignation and need, nodding.  
“Say it” he ordered.  
“Y-Yes, I want to cum tonight” you breathed.  
“Are you going to at least PRETEND to behave yourself for me?” he said.  
“Yes, Byakuya” you responded.  
“We’ll see about that” he said, words like ice, sliding his hand down to your dripping center, brushing his fingertips over your folds. You cried out and arched your back, squeezing your eyes shut tight. He knew exactly how to make you fall apart, and no doubt he was wearing that same smug grin as he played with you. After a minute he finally slid two fingers inside of you, and you tightly squeezed around him.  
“Byakuya...” you whispered. He hummed in response, slowly sliding down your body, leaving light kisses over your stomach and hips, increasing your writhing motions.  
“Yes?” he finally answered, as his mouth was just inches from your cunt.  
“I..I need...” you panted.  
“What do you need, pet?” he growled, his voice an octave lower and rough with desire. He removed his fingers from you and held them up for you to lick. You dutifully cleaned yourself off of him, and he let out a shaky breath.  
“Tell me” he murmured, his eyes dark and dangerous looking.  
You took a deep breath. You couldn’t hold back the urge to beg any longer.  
“Please, Sir” you moaned.  
That was all it took for him to let out a raspy sigh and bury his face between your legs, digging his nails into your thighs holding your legs open.  
You cried out, rolling your hips against his tongue. Fuck, he was so good at this, and the bastard knew it.  
“B-Byakuya!!” you gasped, your fingers twisting into the sheets above your head, and he purred his approval at causing you to fall apart. He flattened his tongue against you, moving it up towards your clit slowly, but stopping before he reached it.  
“God dammit” you growled, which caused him to pull away and slap your aching cunt in response. You let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure, and you heard him chuckle before leaning back down to lap at you again. You loved hearing the sounds he made as he went down on you, his aroused groans paired with the wet noises of his mouth and tongue and your soaked pussy. He closed his lips over your clit and you all but screamed his name. You looked down at him, grinning at how much he was enjoying himself, and you wished you could run your fingers through his hair, but you didn’t dare move your hands.  
“You taste so fucking good” he sighed against you, so quietly you almost didn’t hear him. He liked giving you praise when you were in this head space, but he did it sparingly, saving it for aftercare.  
“Byakuya, I’m..I’m so close...please” you gasped.  
“Oh?” was the only response he gave you, circling your clit with his tongue, making you whimper.  
“P-please...please...please” you begged shamelessly, earning another coy flick of his tongue against you. You felt tears in the corners of your eyes again, teetering right at the edge and trying so hard to hold your orgasm back. Your muscles were taught and shaking, and you begged for him as he drew you even closer.  
“B-Byakuya, I can’t, I’m...I’m going...FUCK” you cried as your orgasm suddenly slammed into you like a freight train. Your vision went white around the edges as he held down your hips with bruising force as you rode it out. Despite him not giving you permission, he seemed perfectly content to draw you out as much as he could. As your orgasm subsided, you looked away, ashamed that you came without his permission, and began babbling apologies.  
He sighed, sitting up on his knees and wiping his mouth.  
“I’m..I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, I know I fucked up-“ you started but he held his hand up, stopping you.  
“Turn over” he commanded.  
You rolled over onto your stomach, catching your breath. You heard the sound of him tearing open a condom and rolling it on. He then roughly pulled your hips up and slammed his cock all the way into your soaking cunt, forcing a choked sob to escape your throat. His pants were hitched low around his hips, the fabric against your skin setting your nerves alight. He brought his hand down hard on your ass over and over as he drilled roughly into you. He wasn’t saying anything, his only sounds being pleased groans and heavy breathing. He felt so good, stretching you perfectly, and you tightened around him. He smacked your ass hard one last time before holding onto your hips firmly, and you hoped there would be marks there in the morning.  
“Byakuya...” you moaned, your tears evident in your voice now.  
“Mmmm...” was his only response, slowing down the motion of his hips. He tapped you twice at the small of your back, a pre-determined check in motion in case you needed to stop. You gave a thumbs up to let him know you were okay before he shifted back into his Dominant head space.  
“Are you going to listen to me this time and cum when I tell you, pet?” he said, leaning down to kiss your shoulder blade, the motion almost tender. It surprised you, but you welcomed it.  
“Yes, Sir” you answered, and he flipped you over onto your back, speeding up his motions again. You moved your hands from their position above your head and greedily shoved his shirt off, desperate to touch him. His brow furrowed but he didn’t stop you, and you suspected it was because he wanted contact as much as you did (though he wouldn’t easily admit it). He rested his hands on either side of your head as he fucked you senseless, growling your name in ragged breaths as your tears flowed freely. Soon, you felt your second orgasm began to build.  
“I can feel you getting close, pet” he smirked, and you nodded, looking at him with pleading eyes.  
“I need you, Sir, your cock feels so fucking good, please let me cum” you begged again.  
“Fuck!” he swore loudly, dipping his head to rest on your shoulder, biting you roughly and holding your hips up for more leverage.  
“Fucking cum for me, you fucking slut, cum for me, now!” he ordered and you graciously obeyed, cumming hard around his cock, digging your nails into his back and raking them down his pale flesh, and he finished soon after with a low hiss.  
You both lay there catching your breath, Byakuya murmuring praise softly into your hair and stroking your hips. He kissed your neck gently before pulling out of you a minute later, and you whimpered at the loss.  
He pulled off the condom and tossed it into the trash next to his bed before leaning down to kiss you. “I’m sorry I came without permission” you blurted.  
“Well, I know I have that effect on you. I can’t possibly expect you to be perfect each time” he said, cocky as always, smirking against your lips.  
You blinked, tears falling again “I ...I know, but I want to be” you admitted.  
“Oh. Uh, Well-“ he stammered, his eyes softening, not knowing how to respond. You pulled him down into another kiss, which he graciously reciprocated.  
“Are you doing okay? Did I push you too far?” he asked, with a level of sincerity that he only reserved for you in these highly emotional states.  
“I wasn’t expecting you spitting in my face, but I loved it” you admitted.  
He nodded, kissing your forehead before pulling his pants and underwear up and moving to get you both water. He made sure you drank before he pulled the blankets up over the two of you, pulling you close.  
“‘M sorry again” you muttered into his chest. He took a breath, and you giggled internally, knowing he was fighting back a cutting response.  
“I’ll forgive your indiscretion this time” he said, but with no real malice behind his words. He cleared his throat,  
“You did very, very well. I’m proud of you, really” he said, nuzzling into your hair.  
You melted at the praise, and kissed his collarbone. He hummed happily.

You both lay there in silence, him stroking your hair and you draped around his middle. You took the time to admire his body, slim with just enough muscle, and legs for days. You exhaled against his skin before kissing his chest and sitting up to attempt to go find something to put on. He had different ideas, and held you in place firmly. You let out an annoyed squeak. 

"No. You're staying here" he said authoritatively.   
“Are you intending to keep me naked all night?” you asked, incredulously.  
“Yes” he answered simply, thumping your forehead with his thumb and forefinger gently before pulling you closer to him. You sighed, arching against him, smiling in post coital bliss.  
"Hm. Even though you look tired, your current expression brings out the conqueror in me once again. Come closer...” he purred, and you felt your heart speed up as he pulled you in for a slow, deep kiss.

He wasn’t done yet...Good thing you weren't either. 


End file.
